Alluring Secret
by kikakakika
Summary: Something supposed to be so beautiful yet it was the cause of a tragedy, making an angel and a mere human falls to the devil's trap and abandoning everything for the sake of love. Oneshot.


Warning: AU, (sort of) chara death

* * *

Have you ever heard about fallen angel? A holy being from heaven that falls to the earth because they did something unforgivable? They are very much real, they who probably now wandering around in earth, like me.

You see, there is one annoying rule up there. An angel was created at the same time with his other half, his soul mate. So when the time comes, an angel will found his soul mate and be together forever as a pair of guardian angels. They will watch over a kind human that had been chosen for them. I broke this rule, I fell in love with another angel, he was not my supposed other-half, and his name was Kid.

Being thrown away from heaven was very painful. Imagine if you fall from a flying plane and you don't just die, you suffer all those broken bones, bad bruises and bleeding until your body done healing all your wounds, that's how I felt.

I was writhing in agony when he found me, despite I couldn't feel anything in my own body but I still reorganize the concern in those violet eyes. He helped me, took me to his home, and took care of me until I was fine again. As you can guess, I fell for him. Pathetic.

He was simply the kindest being I've ever met. He never asked about why he found me in that questionable state, he never asked when he found out about my wings, He just _cared_, willingly, unconditionally. I couldn't even blame myself when I fell for the wrong person again.

I wanted to be with him, I wanted him, whatever it took. But love between angel and human was forbidden. I don't really care about myself; I was bound to be doomed anyway. But I didn't want my beloved to suffer because of me, so I turned to the only answer. I made a deal with the devil.

-KSKSKS-

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

His voice ricocheting in the cold, empty room, making it sounded more haunting than it really was. The blond boy rose from his throne and walked slowly to the angel that shivering lightly on the floor. He got down on his knees and tilted the angel's chin, smiling innocently.

"Why would a beautiful creature like you want to do this?"

The blond boy ran his hand through the angel's messed up black locks, down to his shoulder, and through the soft white feathers of the angel's wings. He felt the man in his hands trembling involuntarily.

"It's such a shame to lose these." He held the other close, "Are you really sure?"

A sob escaped the angel's lips, "Yes."

The blond boy grinned.

-KSKSKS-

Kaito wakes up to a knock on the door, he groggily makes his way to open it only to find a beauty in front of the door.

"Hello, are you Kaito?"

Standing before him is a beautiful boy with tousled black locks and mournful blue eyes. He has the same face as the angel that had lived in Kaito's house for days.

"My name is Shinichi."

Kaito is dumbstruck; the angel that fled from him has come back. The angel that has captured his heart, the one he so desperate wants to be with is talking to him again.

"I am looking for you."

He knows it's wrong, that lusting after another man is considered wrong in his society. But Kaito can't help it. Long time he spent taking care of the angel, having someone so beautiful, so fragile dependent on him, and so much time they spent together. Kaito wants him, whatever it takes.

So he makes a deal with the devil

"Can I kiss you?"

-KSKSKS-

The warm feeling of another body against him was overwhelming. And his senses heighten up, the hand on his back, nails scratching lightly as he kiss life out of the owner, over and over again.

Those look of pure adoration, that alluring smile on his partner lips, only serve to make him sure that what he is going to do is not a sin. It's been so long he wanted the man before him, and now he gets what he wants. He can't be happier.

As he see his lover lying on the bed, completely debauched. He has no regret.

-KSKSKS-

Rachel couldn't hate someone as much as she is right now.

Jimmy is enjoying the other's company, smiling softly at whatever the boy beside him is saying. He latches their hands together and pulls the intertwined fingers close to his heart, pure love adorning his beautiful face.

Rachel always wishes that look to be there when Jimmy looks at her.

The former angel withdraws his hands and start making a flower ring out of wild grasses that scattered around where they sit. The other boy gives him a questioned look, but Jimmy says something that makes him blushes, and slips the flower rings on his finger. Then Jimmy grins, full of mischief, and waltz back to the house.

It's not fair that Jimmy always fell in love with someone who was not Rachel.

The boy is smiling contently when Rachel approaches him. He looks surprised when he sees her, but who wouldn't be if an enchanting being is standing in front of them? Ran feels the smile on her face doesn't touch her eyes, and the gun behind her back is getting heavier and heavier.

"Do you know who Jimmy really is?"

_Rachel felt her heart beats faster the very first time she saw him. He was a boy with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Jimmy offered his hand and introduced himself. When that warm hand grasped hers in firm hold, shiver ran through her body and she knew it was love at the first sight._

"He is my other half," Rachel feels tears running down her cheeks as she aimed the gun toward the wide-eyed boy, "But you took him away from me."

Bang.

-KSKSKS-

_My dear, lying cold_

When Shinichi comes back to the meadow he knows something has gone terribly wrong.

Kaito is lying on the grass, just right on the spot where he left him. He has the look of contentment like everything has gone right in his life, but the trails of blood on the corner of his lips tells different. When the former angel tries to shake his lover awake, Shinichi feels something warm dripping from Kaito's body down to the grass, dyes it red.

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day_

But everything is still the same; Kaito still looks as beautiful as ever behind Shinichi's blurry eyes. Just after he told the other that he would spend all his remaining life together with Kaito, someone decided to take a beauty in his arms out from his reach.

Shinichi feels tears fall down and damp the hem of his shirt. No matter how much Shinichi mourns, how much he cries, it can't make his beloved come back to him. How can something so horrible happen to him? Why would anyone take life away from someone as kind as his lover?

_My sin against God_

Maybe it is his penalty for the sin he has done; a betrayal wouldn't go unpunished after all.

_All acts of treachery should be paid by my death_

But Shinichi will do everything to make life shine again in those pretty violet eyes; he is willing to sacrifice his own life for it.

_So I will die for you _

He sincerely hopes someone up there hears his plea, and they will fulfill one last wish from a pathetic creature like him.

_I believe, that's my fate_

-KSKSKS-

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_

It's warm.

What happened? Why it's so warm?

The last thing I remember is Shinichi promising to always staying by my side. I think he gave me a flower ring. Now that I remember, I can feel the ring on my finger. Funny how I can feel the tip of my fingers yet I can't seem to open my eyes.

Then Shinichi run to the house, I wonder why he was in a hurry. I remember someone came to me after my lover's gone. She was very pretty, with flowing black hair, grayish wings and everything. I thought it was weird that she was crying in front of me, and then she pointed a gun at me.

Right, I was shot by a beautiful angel.

If it was really happened then I should be gone by now. Then why I can still feel the warm sunlight on my skin? I try to open my eyes and find Shinichi's sitting in front of me with such a sad look on his eyes. But when I blink he's gone, leaving a single black feather on my lap. And then I realized what really happen.

Shinichi is gone; he sacrifices his own life for me. I feel tears making its way down my cheeks as I scream my pain away. After all the things that we passed together, the things that we had to do to be together. The pain from him leaving me all alone again is unbearable.

I don't care about everything else anymore, I will wait for him. I will wait until the end of the time until I can meet my beloved angel again.

_They can meet again, till then.._

* * *

originally going to post this as Lollipop's chapter.

this story is loosely inspired by the song, you can probably guess, Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ by Kagamine Twins.

I think I found something like this in DC fandom but I really want to post this fic, so yeah

do you know who played the devil that lure Shin into another unforgiveable sin? ;D

be a dear and drop a review~


End file.
